


Scars

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-Walter. Rahl considers his new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Rahl was rather pleased with Walter’s body. It was in reasonable condition, given the circumstances, though the hair needed some work. The wizard had healed the dacra cut so no trace of it remained, which he appreciated – after a fashion.

There was, however, an odd scar on Walter’s left upper thigh that Rahl thought (though couldn’t be certain) had not been there before. No matter, it was hidden under his clothes most of the time. He was alive, and that was what mattered, and this body was free from the scars inflicted on his own body during life.

It was just a pity the emotional scars on his soul couldn’t be so easily left behind.


End file.
